


Domestic Quarrel

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Noses, Idiots in Love, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo and Liam are idiots. What else is new?





	Domestic Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I have the best ideas training for my cross country run...  
> Enjoy and please feel free to tell me what you think, as always. :)

The pack meeting hadn't even started yet and Mason was already done with the day.

When he and Corey came to the Dunbar-Geyer's house half an hour ago they had been greeted with the sight of Theo, sitting on the couch and nursing a broken nose (again) and Liam in the armchair across him reading a book while pointedly ignoring the whole situation.

 

After a quick and quiet exchange with each other the pair decided to not ask what happened, especially because of the muffled curses and angry glares Theo still shot at the beta.

 

Brett, who walked in ten minutes later, Lori and Hayden in tow, accessed the scenery with one look before he resolved that this wasn't his problem and helped himself to some popcorn, that was placed on the couch table.

 

Nolan, being the last to arrive hadn't gotten the imaginary memo that brought everyone to ignore situations like this. All refusing, panicky gestures were lost.

“Oh my god! Why is Theo bleeding again?”

“Nolan! Why would you do that?”, Brett whined.

“What? That is a totally normal and justified question in situations like this! Can we just pretend we are normal for once?”

 

“Actually, he is right.”, Hayden crossed her arms and leaned against the wall next to the door, she looked a little scared, but it was clear curiosity was stronger then Theo's angry mumbling and Liam's uncharacteristic calm. “So, why is Theo bleeding, Liam?”

“Because he is an idiot.”

“That's all?”, Brett asked scandalized. “That's all we get? I mean, you both are idiots most of the time...”

 

“First of all: _I am_ not an idiot! But well, this time he was more of an idiot than normally! I will tell you what he did and you will see that I am right! I mean, I don't exactly remember why we argued but" – queue derogatory snort from Theo – " _but_ here is what happened.”

 

“ _You are so infuriating sometime!”, Liam screamed, storming out of the kitchen, but of course Theo wasn't having that._

“ _Oh, well, guess what? You are infuriating all the time!”_

“ _Oh, really? I will tell you what's infuriating! Your stupid perfect hair! And your stupid sexy smirk! And your stupid muscly arms!”_

“ _...What?” Theo's anger deflated._

_And Liam just froze, staring at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say._

“ _Oh, fuck it.”, Theo mumbled before diving at Liam. Said Beta, confronted with a very determined looking Theo with hard, resolute eyes, panicked._

 

“And that's the story how Theo was being an idiot.” Liam ended proudly.

“No Liam, that was the story of how you punched me in the face when I tried to kiss you.”, Theo said coldly before standing up and leaving the room.

 

“Wow... you really are an idiot.”, Brett stated fascinated - simultaneously with Mason crying out: “What are you waiting for? Go fix it!”

Liam's brain seemed to finally have caught up to the current events: “He tried to kiss me?” with that he turned to run after Theo.

 

When Liam found the Chimera, he was leaning onto the fence in the backyard, staring at field behind.

“I am sorry, okay? ...but how could I know you tried to kiss me? When you come at me like that it's usually to punch me!”, Liam defended himself.

“Oh maybe it could be because you said you find me attractive a few seconds earlier?! Could that be the reason? Don't tell me you are seriously that fucking blind that you can't see how I feel about you?” Theo snapped before finally turning around.

 

They both stood in silence for a minute, just staring at each other.

 

It was Liam who broke the quiet again: “So... how about you kiss me now?”

“Gladly.”, Theo said. “But first...” 

With that he swung his fist right at Liam's nose, earning a satisfying crack and a cry of pain.

 

 

“Theo, why is Liam bleeding?”, Mason asked as the pair entered the living room again.

“Oh, just because he is an idiot.”, Theo answered happily, before he pressed a kiss to Liam's right cheek.

 


End file.
